Gonzo (Cute Mario Bros.)
Gonzo is an antagonist in the Cute Mario Bros. franchise. He was one of Mario and Luigi's arch-enemies. He was also Kermit's former boss a couple of times. Although Bowser is the overall main antagonist of the franchise, Gonzo appears to be more evil than Bowser. He was voiced by Tyler Zanon. Biography He made his debut in Return of the Ehhs!, and later appeared again in The Blue Terror as the main antagonist. He was defeated by Mickey, Mario and Luigi making him land in the lava. Before the end of The Blue Terror, it turned out Gonzo actually survived from the lava and turned into a human. H''e returned in ''the Third Movie as the main antagonist. He was defeated by Mario and his brother, Luigi using their power of the fire flower to kill him. Gonzo was never seen in any video again after that. In fact, MarioMario8989 has confirmed that Gonzo won't appear in any future CMB videos. He could, however, be mentioned or appear in flashbacks. Despite his death, he appeared in a 2017 video called Mario's Amnesia when he met Mario in the forest. It later turned out to be Mario dreaming. He appeared one time in Puppet Pals when he was associated with the crime of robbery. He was later killed in an explosion. Early Life It was revealed in the third film that Gonzo was a tragic villain since he started as a regular harmless child and he was beat up by bullies in school. He was also Mario and Luigi's biggest fan and he met them the first time when Mario starts calling him ugly and hits him after he told Gonzo to "Hit the road!" and then he said that nobody likes Gonzo. This resulted in Gonzo wanting revenge and committing villainous acts. This backstory has explained that Gonzo is a tragic villain. Personality Unlike the Muppet character with the same name "Gonzo", who is fun-loving, this version of Gonzo is actually evil, cold-hearted, manipulative, violent, murderous, psychotic and cruel. He appears to care for nobody but himself. He has pure hatred for Mario and Luigi, and wants to kill them. Out of all antagonists of the series, Gonzo is arguably the most evil of all Cute Mario Bros. antagonists as he loves to kill, hurt and destroy for fun. While Gonzo is actually evil in reality, he seemed harmless and friendly in Mario's dream in Mario's Amnesia. Before Gonzo was a villain, he was also harmless when he first met Mario and Luigi, and he liked the Mario Bros. until Mario insults Gonzo. Powers and Abilities Gonzo is considered the most powerful of all CMB antagonists of the entire series. Gonzo gained physical strength by pummeling Mario and Luigi with little to no effort, causing electricity-based attacks, shooting powerful lightning from his palms. He apparently has an ability to revive the dead. When he used a fire flower, his nickname became "Fire Flower Gonzo", or "Perfect Gonzo". He is assumed to be more powerful than Fire Flower Mario. Gallery Monster gonzo.jpg Category:Male Category:YouTube Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Revived Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Titular Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Archenemy Category:Hegemony Category:Movie Villains